Mummy Pig: The Movie
Mummy Pig: The Movie is a 2018 British-American animated adventure film. Most of the child actors were replaced due to puberty. The film was officially announced at the 2016 New York Comic-Con. It's original release was November 24, 2017, but it changed to avoid competetion from Pixar's Coco. It was pushed to December 14, only to be pushed back to January 5, 2018. It was officially released on January 5, 2018, to extremely positive reception. Plot The last film's heroes are on a mission to infiltrate the lost temple. However, due to Suzy's roughhousing, Danny and Daddy Pig flow off the waterfalls. The gang finds a barge in the jet, which they use to fly back to Peppatown. However, the barge is struck and Alex and and Pedro go flying off. The rest crash in Peppatown. Danny and Daddy Pig are captured by Mummy Pig, who plans her revenge. As her hencemen figure out what to do with them.Mummy Pig attempts to kill them many ways. By fire (Danny wears fire repellent), drowning (this drank the water) and more. The robots decide to through them into the unknown universe, which Mummy Pig approves of. But before they can do so, Pedro and Alex break in and attack her and her robots. She brings out an amnesia ray, and once they get too close, they get amnesia. Daddy Pig and Danny save Pedro, but they fall in the portal in the process. This leaves Alex to get amnesia, and then thrown onto a flowing stream, set to hit an unknown area. Peppa and her friends return to Peppatown, when they realize they are missing people. Mummy Pig sends them a message, saying they have 72 hours to save Danny, Daddy Pig, and Pedro. If not, they will be killed. Reception Box Office The film hit it off with more than $10 million at it's opening weekend. It has grossed $882 million worldwide. Critical Response The film received an 8.3/10 from IMDb based on 3 reviews. The rotten tomatoes grade is 77% based on 31 reviews, saying that, "While not as good as it's predecessor, Mummy Pig: The Movie is still action-packed and fun for nearly all ages." Retrospective response has seen a more mixed reception, though not as severe as BIA. According to Metacritic, the average weighed response is a 69, indicating "generally favorable reviews, with the average critical response being a 6.5/10. Follow Up On February 12, a third film in the PP:BIA storyline was confirmed with an unknown title. It was confirmed a day later that the title is called "Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles Again". It will be released on May 29, 2020 Trivia *Mark Baker had almost no involvement in this film. *Elly Pig was meant to be in this film. She was cut just before the animation phase ended. *The film is (so far) rated A by Cinema Score *Jason Griffith and Kyla Rae Kowalewski joined to voice Paul and Prunella Possum respectively. **On December 13, 2017, it was confirmed that Grey Griffin would voice Mummy Possum, and Donielle T Hansley would voice Ronald Rat, replacing Colin Dean from Love Triangle. **However, Grey Griffin was cut from the film, along with her character on January 2, 2018. *Alex has a slightly lower pitched voice. **This is likely due to complaints about his original voice. *Pennzoil only animates the first ten minutes, and LemonPoo Corp. animates the last ten minutes. The rest are done by Sony. *The film will have competition with Peppa Pig: Peppafect Castaway's. * A video game was released as a tie in, with similar reception. **Rouge Mummy Pig is also a tie in. But Rouge Mummy Pig is not directly related to this movie, they are just similar as Mummy Pig is a psychopath. Category:Fanon Category:Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies